Pride of the Gryffin
by Silver Phoenix Quill
Summary: Harry Starts his own Order but different. Transfer students, humor . . . and maybe if we can fit it in . . . a little bit of madness. Read and Reivew PLEASE!!
1. Rescued Finally

Phoenix Quwill here! Greetings . . . from now on . .when you read my stories . . . Or Draconia's when I'm on hers . . . (DS: LIKE EVERY OTHER ONE!) I'll refure to MYself as Pheonix . . . or PQ . . . its my choice . . . now . . . Disclaimer first . . . I do own Harry Potter, if I did . . well . . . SIRIUS WOULD STILL BE AROUND . . . now that that is off my chest . . . a lot of the stuff is J.K. Rowlings . . . Stuff you don't know is mine . . . get over it . . . Some plots may come from the Crazy Depths of Draconia SilverFlame's Deranged, Gutter mind . . . So if anyone has a crane . . may I borrow it to get her mind OUT of the Gutter? Till then, Bear with me . . . and On with the Story *little white flags wave*Oh and yes I Know the spelling of 'Quill' is wrong but someone mispelled it (Draconia-Sorry!)When she tried to change it someone else took it so I refubished it alittle.  
  
center~*~ Pride of the Gryffin ~*~ centerChapter 1: Rescued . . . FINALLY!  
  
Harry Potter or nicknamed by many as-the-boy-who-lived, sat on his bed reading. Reading and working around the house of his aunt's adn Uncle's home were his only comforts; his only way not to think of his godfather, Sirius. Sirius had been killed last school year, it hurt him deeply but in all, he thought he was doing well, but every once in a while he had to cram his head down into his pilow and let out a scream. Harry lost his parents to the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby. Now at the age of fifteen he lost his godfather. Harry was beginning to think there was a law somewhere stating that He couldn't love or be loved. Sirius was not the only reason that he spent as much time as possible reading and working. The other reason was that because of the prophecy that said that he was the one and only person to destroy Voldemort.  
  
Over the summer, Harry had gotten smarter because of the endless hours at the muggle library and his own collection. He also had gotten a bit stronger from the yard work and moving of funiture around the Dursley's. The Dursleys Lived on Privet Drive and Harry of course hated it there. His aunt and uncle hated him for being who he was. Harry knew that soon School would be started, and he would be out of there. i I hope I get out of here soon . . . I don't think I can handle much of this anymore . . . I'm going stir crazy here. i That was the thought running through hsi head that kept him sane through the summer. The thought of summer ending and he got to go back to school and see his friends and play Quidditch again. he got letters weekly but sometimes to sit and talk with a person can be better. By the writing style of his friends, he could tell they had something to tell him, and He often though about what. Ron adn Hermione were at Grimmauld Place or the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Teenagers were too young to be in the order themselves. But they all knew enough to be in danger, maybe too much for their own good.  
  
The Dursley's were out at the moment but Harry stayed in his room reading his Trasfiguration textbook. When the doorbell sounded throughout the house, Harry jumped slightly slamming his book closed. He then headed down the Stairs to the front door, as he opened it he nearly jumped back in suprise. Standing in the Darkness, stood Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. Lupin gave a wolfish smile.  
  
"Are you going to make us stand here in the dark?" Lupin asked.  
  
"N-n-no . . . come on in . . ." Harry said opening the door and they piled into the entry way of the Dursley home. "May I ask a question . . .WHAT are you doing here?!"  
  
"We have come to 'rescue' you . . ." Tonks said with a mischievous smile on her face. Harry jumped and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I'll get my stuff!" Harry shouted from the top of the stairs. The four sighed and waiting for him to return with his things. Not long after Harry came back down the stairs had they used a Portkey to get to the headquarters. Soon they found themselves int he kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld place.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are upstairs waiting for you," Kingsley said in his deep voice. Harry went up the stairs to the room, like always he shared the room with Ron. In the room, he found Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasly Twins sitting around the room talking and obviously waiting.  
  
Hermione smiled broadly as she spoke, "It is SO good to see you Harry!"  
  
"How have you been?" Ron asked quickly after Hermione.  
  
"I have been waiting to be rescued from the prison formally known as The Dursley's . . .it was torture . . " Harry made a dramatic fall onto the nearest chair.  
  
"We have something to discuss with you . . ." Ginny added after Harry's fall. Harry sat and nodded.  
  
"Well . . ." Hermione started, "We came up with an idea. To start our own order with you as the leader. We would be a younger verison of the order and we can have some other people join us. If it is okay with you, Harry. If you say yes, we need a name and everything. So what do you think?"  
  
Harry could only grin, "Have you taken up mind reading Hermione, cause you just read my mind, I would be honored."  
  
"Really?" shouted nearly everyone. Harry gave a nod.  
  
"Yeah, only question is what do we call it? Lets see . . . We're Brave, smart and we hate Voldemort and his followers.  
  
"We are Loyal to Harry."  
  
"Younger than the Order members."  
  
"Delt with our fair share of problems."  
  
"Harry is in Gryffindor and is the Textbook definition of one. Since he is the leader, i say it should deal with Lions," Ginny said.  
  
"Lets see . . . a group of lions is called a pride . . .so how about Pride of the Lions?" Hermione thought outloud.  
  
"No! The pride of the Gryffin sounds MUCH better!" Fred said.  
  
~*~*~* TBC . . .~*~*~* 


	2. Telling Everyone

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Draconia SilverFlame: Howdy! well while Phoenix Quwill is ill . . . she told me to update her story for her . . . so yes, I have read the upcoming chapters and to say . . . I am waiting for them. I think she Does great writing ^^ So I won't keep you waiting . . . And if You haven't read Book five .. turn around, go get it . . . sit and read it . . . or you will be lost!  
  
PQ: *yelling from couch* LOTS OF SPOILERS!  
  
~*~*~* Chapter 2: Telling Everyone *~*~*~  
  
"Yeah," came an unanimous vote.  
  
"So we are the founding Members of the Pride of the Gryffin. Do we all sweat we will all help Harry with anything, do anything he asks of us and remain loyal to him? Most important do we all swear to die rather than give Voldemort or his followers information anddefeat the dark forces which follow him?" Hermione paused looking around the room at everyone.  
  
"Yes" came the reply of Ginny, Ron, Fred and George.  
  
"I agree" Hermione added  
  
"Speech!" " Speech!"  
  
"I swear to protect to help protect all memebers of the Pride of the Gryffin, present a future i swear to do my best to defeat Voldemort or die trying becausesomethings are worth dieing for. I promise to be the best leader i can be," Harry Concluded.  
  
"Ok its Settled so what are our colors?" Ginny Laughed.  
  
"Gold for Gryffindor and purple because its not a house color and it is sensible," Hermione said with a pleased look. Everyone agreed on the colors and on the next trip to Diagon Alley they would get purple robes robed with gold trim. Hermione came up with a spell that would allow them to speak to each other telepathically. The spell needed an object to be Carrying an object that could be seen, so Gryffin amulets with a Purple orb in its mouth was the choosen object. The amulets would be worn at all times. By the time the very first meeting of the Pride of the Gryffins was over and everyoen was sitting at a table about to enjoy a dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasely. Everyone was there, Dumbledor, Lupin, Dung, Kingesly, Tonks, Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasely, Prof. McGonagall, Bill and Charlie.  
  
Mrs Weasely commented, "So what were all of you doing upstairs?"  
  
"Nothing," was the reaction of nearly everyone. Lupin grinned making him look like a Marauder all over again.  
  
"Since when is creating a . . . oh . . . what is it? Oh yeah . . . a younger version of the Order of the Pheonix, considered doing nothing?"  
  
"How did you know that?!" Hermione gasped. Lupin didn't answer but pulled some extendable ears. The adults laugh slightly.  
  
"Remus told us about your interest in the order and how you created your own order, And we realize that we can't stop you so we are going to support you any way we can. So with that said and done, lets Eat . . . " Dumblebore stated. then the group began to eat Mrs Weasely's great dinner.  
  
As they ate Ron looked to Hermione. The dark purple circles around them seemed to stick out alittle more now.  
  
"Hermione . . . you are alright?" Ron asked as Hermione looked up. She nodded.  
  
"She hasn't been sleeping well . . ." Ginny said pushing something off her plate so she didn't have to eat it.  
  
"Oh? What are they about?" Harry asked looking up.  
  
"Well . . . Lucius Malfoy and V-v-v-voldemort . . ." Hermione stuttered. Harry broke into a small chuckle. "What's so Funny Harry?!"  
  
"Nothing . . . its just that I got so use to those dreams that I can't do anything but laugh," Harry stated, "Let me guess muggle attacks in Ireland right?"  
  
"Yeah . . why?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry stiffled a laugh, "I'v had the same dream, I was Voldemort, saw everything from Malfoy's point of veiw?" Hermione gave a small nod.  
  
"I had the same dream! I was Pettigrew . . . of all people! I was Pettigrew!" Ron spat. Harry Hmmed and Hermione went back to her food.  
  
*******(These little stars mean Time warp . . . I, Nia, use them all the time and annoy Phoenix with them, so get use to seeing them PQ: *shouting from couch* DON'T USE THOSE STUPID STARS!!! Or did you already use them? DS: *stays silent* PQ: NIA! NIA!! ANSWER ME!!!)  
  
After dinner was done and the table was cleared. Tonks rushed the twins and Ginny upstairs to play a game of some sort. Dumbledore Sat in a large armchair as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down.  
  
"Well . . . now . . . I suppose you have seen your classes? There are alot more because you have to train your body and mind, because you are in more danger than most of your fellow students. And you three will be the only ones taking them. Well, I must head home, Fawkes must be getting Hungry. I will see you three tomorrow," Dumbledore raised from the chair, he bid them fair well before heading home.  
  
~*~*~* Mean while *~*~*~ In Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Stop looking through those books! Your dang . . . Wolf . . . is whining!" a teen shouted from a chair, obviously sitting in it wrong, her legs hung over the large arm. The white tiger cub was curled and resting on her stomach, purring softly as her hand rubbed down his back. Sparks raised as she removed her hand, the metal ring on her right hand collected the sparks causing small snaps. Her black hair was tied back, tightly into an over sized bun, her eyes were a dark metallic green. She wore tight leather pants that squeaked as her leg swung slightly, her knee high heeled boots, also leather. She wore a black t-shirt that had a snake curlign around a Sword, while her leather jacket was hung off the back of the chair.  
  
"Well I like books . . . Sara," the teen at the top of the ladder pulling the books from the shelves. A small white wolf up tried to climb the ladder whinning loudly up at her. Her hair fell alittle lower than her waist and was aburn color, but two clumps of hair in the from were a silvery blue. Her bight blue eyes scanned the cover of each book. She wore tight fitting black jeans, black ankle boots, tight fitting silvery white turtle-neck. On her right wrist she wore a charm braclet of cresent moons and stars, which set off her slim figure.  
  
"We have been here no more than five minutes! And your already looking through the books . . . I don't know WHY I even came . . . I could be riding my bike around . . . Cassandra!" Sara spat back. Then the door swung open and Dumbledore nearly dropped his bag as he looked in at the visitors in his office.  
  
"Grandpa!" Cassandra shouted from the top of the ladder, sliding down the ladder to the main floor and ran to give him a hug.  
  
~*~*~* TBC *~*~*~  
  
DS: yeah . . that was fun . . . alright . . . I'm going now . . . and hopefully Phoenix gets better so I can work on my OWN story . . . Hope you enjoyed . . . see ya later . . . hopefully not . . . *disappears in puff of blue smoke* 


	3. The Grandaughters

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
DS: I can't beleive I'm doing this again! -_-' . . . Well anyways! on with the story . . . I have nothing to say . .OMG! WRITE IT DOWN! PQ: Shut up! your giving me a head ache!  
  
~*~*~* Chapter 3: The Grandaughters *~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore accepted the hug with a hug of his own, trying to figure out who this girl was hugging him. Then as Cassandra pulled back and looked at him, Dumbledore glanced at her eyes and saw the exact mirror image of his own in a younger body.  
  
"Cassandra?! What are you doing here? And who's your . . . friend?" Dumbledore stated.  
  
"I'm not her friend you Twit . . ." Sara spat as her tiger cub raised his head to look around.  
  
"I'm Kamaria!" Kamaria(Cassie) shouted. Dumbledore nearly took a step back.  
  
"Care to explain?" Albus stated.  
  
"Yeah . . . (*draconia stares at screen* PHOENIX! You made me forget! Next time cook your own corndogs) um, one thing don't call her . . . the "c" name, call her Kamaria . . and I am Sheridon . . . not . .Sara . . ." She spat petting the cubs head, "Kamaria means Like the Moon and mine of course means wild one."  
  
"Sa-Sheridon? Kamaria? My grandaughters? what happened?" Albus said shocked, hugging Kamaria again. Sheridon humphed.  
  
"America Happened . . . and a no robe dress code at our wizard school," Kamaria stated. Sheridon raised from the chair, she put her cub on the floor as she walked. Albus had to glance over both of them.  
  
"How can twins change so much?" Albus asked, not understanding how the two little girls he remembered have changed so much.  
  
"No. Robe. Dress. Code. And Amarica . . ." Kamaria said yet again. Sheridon rolled her eyes.  
  
"And don't forget . . .Be us . . ." Sheridon added with a small "humph" at the end. Albus still questioning them slightly.  
  
"She's the one that goes out ALL night and parties, not studies and fails her classes, I on the other hand I'm Smart, best in class, I plan ahead while she is more . . . Sporatic . . .In MY opinion she takes after grandmother on mum's side of course," Kamaria stated in her normal know-it- all voice.  
  
"She's a prep . . ." Sheridon muttered under her breath.  
  
"At least I'm not a Goth," Kamaria muttered back.  
  
"Prep."  
  
"Goth."  
  
"Prep."  
  
"At least I study and pass."  
  
"Ah-ha! You admit it! Goody two shoes!"  
  
"Bad-Ass"  
  
"And proud of it!"  
  
"You would be"  
  
"Yeah I am . . I have Bad-Ass Written on my forehead . . .Any one can see that, prep."  
  
"Pysically no, Mentally you have 'Dunce' across your forehead."  
  
"No more than you have "Preppy" on yours."  
  
"You have more of ignoramus on your forehead."  
  
"Ignoramus?! What in the hell does that mean?!"  
  
"Basically, it means your stupid."  
  
"Atleast I had Friends, unlike you Preppy goodie goodie . . .Lived your days with your nose in a book! I had fun."  
  
"I am Quite happy with my existence, for your information. Unlike yours that is more well . . . doesn't have a point . . . and I have fun reading."  
  
"Whatever . . . what are we fighting about?" Sheridon asked for the first time a hint of confusion crossed her face.  
  
"I . . . Don't know . . ." Kamaria answered.  
  
"So why ARE we fighting?" Sheridon asked.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care for it . . ."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Sure. There is no point in fighting if you don't know what your fighting for."  
  
"Untrue! I Joined many a good brawls without a reason! but thats another story!"  
  
"And I don't care much to get into it . . . your Ego inflames with each telling." Sheridon gave a small growl at the insult but decided to let it go. Albus patted each of them.  
  
"Wecome back . . . Now . . can you Tell me WHAT you are doing here?" Albus questioned.  
  
"Mum and Dad are moving back, so we came back first to tell you Grandpa," Kamaria stated with a grin.  
  
"Too bad .. I liked america . . . it was fun . . . and I could wear my leather and be my Bad-Ass self . . ." Sheridon gave a long heavily sigh.  
  
"Well its going to have to change alittle, This is England, NOT LA . . . and if you tell anyone that story of growing up on the streets . . .I'll swell your tounge untill you can't talk!" Kamaria spat at her, "Besides I'm sure Grandpa would have something to say on that."  
  
"Oh blah . . ." Sheridon humphed and lifted her cub then opened her mouth to most likely mouth off was cut off.  
  
"We are not going to get into this Sheridon . . .Save it for your Dairy," Kamaria stated. Sheridon humphed and sat in the chair, her leather pants squeaking with the implied pressure.  
  
"Girls, may I get a word?" Both girls were silent backs turned to each other, "Are you two going to Hogwarts if you are moving back?"  
  
"I thought it was Obvious! OF course we are Grandpa! Even bad-ass over there is going," Kamaria stated, Sheridon didn't acknowledge the comment.  
  
"When are your Parents Arriving?" Albus said.  
  
"Two weeks . . . its taking a while to move the stuff from LA to London, so they said that you were suppose to watch us," Kamaria said. Dumbledore didn't mind, but their arguing was going to take some getting use to.  
  
~*~*~*~* TBC ~*~*~*~*~  
  
DS: Okay . . . Ya know what . . . I like Sheridon! ^^ love her attitude . . . anyways  
  
PQ: GIVE ME MY STORY BACK!  
  
DS: NOOO!!  
  
PQ: *rolls DS away from computer and takes it over again* My Story . . . and Personally, Kamaria is my favorite, she's smart and can stand up to that brute of a sister she's got. I like Sheridon . . . but . . . I wouldn't miss her if she suddenly . . . Disappeared  
  
DS: DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
PQ: I'm kidding! And this is enough . . . Lets Go Nia! *drags out with her* 


	4. Living Acomidations

Disclaimer: chap 1(do you get it yet?! I don't own Harry!)  
  
PQ: I'm back and kicked Draconia out of my chair! now I'M writing the story not her, Ideas were mine not feeling well . . .  
  
DS: Whatever . . .  
  
PQ: Shut up . . .you love me and you know it  
  
DS: o.O'''' PQ: Get your mind out of the gutter Draconia! You know I didn't mean it like that! DS: could fooled me . . .  
  
PQ: Shut up get on with the story . . .  
  
DS: I thought YOU were writing it . . .  
  
PQ: I am . . your just typing so get over yourself. DS: I'll try . . .but your ego is hard to get over  
  
PQ: WRITE!And since when do I have an ego, an inferiority complex maybe but ego try again now WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~* Living Acomidations *~*~*~  
  
The next day, Dumbledore and the Twins made their way to the Head quarters. Today Kamaria was wearing black jeans, ankle boots, silvery blue turtle- neck and her hair was clipped back slightly. Sheridon changed her shirt and threw on her leather jacket and walked in the back. Dumbledore wore his usual attire.  
  
When he arrived at the door and walked in, everyone watched as the two new arrivals. Sheridon had at one point put on her deep black sunglasses she looked like a CIA agent gone bad. While Kamaria, wore silver wire rimmed blue tinted sunglasses which she removed the instand they walked into the room.  
  
"Umm . .Dumbledore, sir . . . Who are they?" Ron asked, looking from his game of Wizard Chess against Ginny.  
  
"My grandchildren, This is Kamaria and the one in black is Sheridon," Albus said in a voice that he prefured Kamaria's attire more than Sheridon's. "They'll be staying here for a while, and having classes with you three."  
  
"Do I smell Coffee?" Sheridon asked as Mr weasely walked out with a mug of the great perker upper.  
  
"If that is Coffee I want a moca-latte extra cream please!" Kamaria said waving her wand gently as the cup appeared in her hand.  
  
"Well Coffee is in the kitchen . . " Mr Weasely stated, before Sheridon made her way quiet rudely, nearly stepping on Ron and Ginny's game but the pieces moved out of the way then back again.  
  
"When did you two pick up on coffee?" Albus asked.  
  
"Three years ago, she's more of a black coffee, I prefure Moca-Latte as you can tell," Kamaria stated licking the whipped cream from the top of her latte.  
  
"Its an American thing . . . " Sheridon stated walking in sipping her black coffee. upon then putting it on the table she pulled a pack of cigarettes pulling one out and holding it in her lips she pulled out a golden lighter with a snake wrapping around it. Everyone stared and Albus nearly fainted. Sheridon then light the lighter and took a few deep inhale a few times before pulling the lighter away and exhaling a good breath of smoke.  
  
"She's a . . . She's a . . .When did you pick that up?" Ablus asked nearly falling from his place.  
  
"When I was thirteen . . ." Sheridon stated before taking another inhale, at that time Kamaria walked over and put the cigarette out in her coffee.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to smoke in the house?!" Kamaria snapped before Sheridon blew the inhale of smoke in her face and walks to dump her coffee and toss the ruined Cigarette. Kamaria waved her hand infront of her face to clear the smoke.  
  
"Then I'm going outside . . . I need a good smoke or two . . ." Sheridon snapped before walking out closing the door.  
  
"She picked up that Awful Muggle Habit .. HOW?" Albus asked looking at Kamaria.  
  
"From her Friends, Mother and Grandmother . . . personally I don't see the point in it, its bad for your health," Kamaria stated with the air of annoyance while she sipped the latte, "Personally, I am very glad I take after father's side of the Family." Harry finally managed to wonder down the stairs and look around and smelled the smoke it was still heavy in the air till Mrs Weasely opened a window to clear the place of it.  
  
"What happened? Why do I smell smoke?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Sheridon Happened, and cause she smokes . . . and it smells like smoke . . . can't stand that smell . . . its horrid . . sometimes I don't beleive we came from the same mother!" Kamaria stated before taking a drink and sitting in a big arm chair and getting a book out of her bag. The book was large, about six inches thick. Hermione who saw felt challenged and went to change to a thicker book.  
  
After a few moments clunking sounds coudl be heard as Sheridon walked in with two bags one large one and one smaller one, she put down the smaller one and no noise but she dropped the larger and clunks fill the air.  
  
"Whats in that?" McGonagall asked looking to the bag. Sheridon shrugged and started naming off weapons.  
  
"Thats all of her weapons . . . don't start her please . . . " Kamaria stated with a small groan.  
  
"Weapons? Don't you use a wand?" Moody asked.  
  
"Yes, but I prefer weapons over my stick," Sheirdon stated, lifting a sheath from the bag. She then drew the sword, around the hilt wrapped a snake.  
  
"But Girls don't use weapons! They use their wands!" Moody stated yet again, and in one fluid movement she made it across the room and had Moody pressed against the wall with her sword.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that again . . . or I will be forced to kill you . . ." Sheridon muttered through gritted teeth. Just then Kamaria tackled her sister, sitting on her, she pushed her arm down on her shoulders and held a dagger.  
  
"Stop is Sheridon! I would like to get to know them before YOU kill them!" She yelled, Sheridon growled slightly but let it pass and waiting for her sister to raise. Kamaria put her dagger away before she raised and then helped Sheridon up who returned her sword to its sheath.  
  
"Did you HAVE to tackle me to tell me that?"  
  
"If I didn't you would have killed him."  
  
"Would not."  
  
"We're not getting into this now . . . Go . . . have one of your Cancer sticks . . ." Kamaria stated trying to save the room of the danger known as Sheridon.  
  
"Their cigarettes, and I can't get any till Mom and Dad get here so I have to save what I have," Sheridon spat putting her sword back and zipped the bag up, she then threw herself onto the couch and crossed her arms.  
  
"Please be warned . . . Incase you haven't seen, insult her or her weapons and you may end up looking at your own body from the floor," Kamaria stated.  
  
"Whatever, Watch out for her as well, piss her off and she'll throw a spell at ya . . ." Sheridon stated before the smaller bag squirmed.  
  
"The bag moved . . ." Tonks stated looking to the bag. Just then small teeth tore open the bag, then two small creatures rolled out of the bag. The cub looked around before Troting to Sheridon. The tiger cub was pure white with golden stripes and the wolf was white with golden claws and teeth and eyes. Her fur had a slight tint of gold as well.  
  
"Takara! You shouldn't have ripped the bag . . . You know better!" Kamaria scolded the wolf pup as she walked over and jumped up and scratched at her knees. The cub jumped and laid in Sheridon's lap and instantanisly she started to pet the cub.  
  
"You have a-a-a wolf!" Hermione stuttered looking to the small wolf pup.  
  
"You have a . . . Tiger cub?" Fred asked leaning over to look at the bundle purring in Sheridon's lap.  
  
"Yes I do, Takara is my baby," Kamaria said in a sing-song voice as she lifted the pup.  
  
"Yes, Name's Raidon, for a reason . . ." Sheridon stated lifting her hand as sparks flew into the air. Fred backed away and went back to planning jokes with George.  
  
*********  
  
As the weeks passed slowly they became friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The trip to Daigon Alley was one to remember. Both girls had to keep their young pets on a short leash. But time passed quickly(thanks to time travel . . . and I had to use those STUPID stars . . . stupid Draconia . . . writes my stories in HER way . . . ) and now were in the great hall about to be sorted, and were the oldest there to be sorted.  
  
"Dumbledore, Sara," Mcgonagall stated. At the sound of her true name, Sheridon drew her sword from under her robe and growled.  
  
"Don't YOU EVER use my real name!" Sheridon shouted pointing the sword at McGonagall, everyone around them either ducked or backed away. Kamaria was the only one who didn't in which she hit Sheridon in the shoulder hard enough to make her lose her balance and fall into the bench of the Hufflepuff Table. Sheridon glared as she stood.  
  
"You didn't have to hit me!" Sheridon snapped, putting her sword back in its sheath.  
  
"If I didn't you would have killed her, now get up there and sit!" Kamaria ordered. Sheridon made her way and then sat on the stool. McGonagall then put the sorting hat on top of her head.  
  
"Lets see here, fighting soul, strong, not good with spells? Mmm, we will have to fix that . . ." the sorting hat muttered, "Dumbledore's Grandaughter, bit of a wild one, willing to jump into a fight though you don't know whats going on . . . now . . . where to put you . . . How about . . . Gryffindor!" the hat stated McGonagall lifted the hat. Sheridon made her way to the table.  
  
"Dumbledore, Cassandra," McGonagall read from the list. Kamaria gave a hard glare but walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Intelligent, Witty, More like your grandfather you are . . . " the sorting hat "Hmm"ed a few times," Lets put you in Ravenclaw." McGonagall lifted the hat and Kamaria made her way to the Ravenclaw table beside Gryffindor's.  
  
~*~*~* TBC *~*~*~  
  
PQ: how was that? Good I hope, and Draconia's Dog is just . . .psyco . . DS: I coulda told ya that PQ: next chap up soon, please review DS: yeah . . . 


End file.
